


Movie Night

by QueenFanFreddie



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fortune being a bitch, M/M, Movie Night, References to Religion, mentioms of past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: Movie night. All from the perspective of Joannie Penniman





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is about real people. If you don’t like it, don’t read it.

It was Joannie Pennimans idea to have a family movie night. An evening where all her children could congregate in one place and relax on an evening where they would usually have thrown themselves headfirst into various projects. It was her way of monitoring them, making sure they weren’t working too hard and ensure they were correctly taking care of themselves. 

She cast her eye around the various sofas as Andy plugged in the DVD player and set up the film. Fortune was to her left, sprawled across several seats, a bowl of salted popcorn resting on his lap, which he was grazing on periodically. It was very typical of him, being the only one who ate popcorn salty. Joannie watched as he threw a piece of popcorn into the air, planning to catch it in his teeth. Unfortunately for him, the price of popcorn bounced off his nose and to the ground, where it was quickly snatched up by Melachi who was laying nearby. 

Mika was on the sofa to her right, laying back with his feet propped up on a stool in front of him. He had dark purple marks under his eyes, a sure indicator that between recordings for ‘The Voice’ and his own studio album, he wasn’t getting enough sleep. 

Joannie smiled as Andy, having finished setting up the movie, settled against Mika’s side, slipping an arm around his waist. This wasn’t something he would usually do in front of Mika’s family, but maybe a combination of exhaustion and the low lighting in the room made him more comfortable. Joannie didn’t know which, but continued watching as Andys eyelids begun to flutter shut, and as his head moved to lay more heavily on Mika’s shoulder. 

Mika hadn’t noticed her watching, so Joannie saw the little smile and the way he shivered slightly at the feeling of Andys warm breath pooling in his collarbone. She saw him move an arm behind Andy, and start rubbing his hand up and down his back soothingly. 

Joannie felt a pair of eyes on her, so she looked up to see Yasmine watching her guardedly. She knew why. There was a time Joannie was very disappointed in Mika’s relationship, wishing desperately the would settle down with a wife. A beautiful family she could proudly send photos of back to her Lebanese relatives. But she wouldn’t trade the look of serenity and adoration on her sons face for the world. With all her faults, Joannie just wanted what is best for her children, and she was willing to lay aside her religion if necessary. 

Joannie glanced back at the television, then realised that she had missed enough of the film to not know what was happening. She dutifully trained her eyes on the screen however, only tearing her gaze away after the third piece of popcorn sailed in front of her face. 

Fortune it seemed, had also noticed that Andy had drifted off, and in true Fortune fashion, was trying to make a nuisance of himself by throwing his snack at the sleeping man. 

It was only when one particularly skillfull throw had bounced of Andys head, causing him to stir, that Joannie turned to her deviant son. 

“Fortune, that’s enough. Just let him sleep” she scolded. 

Fortune looked somewhat remorseful as Andys eyes flickered open, but Mika was soon rubbing his thumb against Andys neck like a kitten, and pulling his head back down into a comfortable position. 

Joannie once again caught Yasmines eye and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
